


Never Ending Journey

by Tofuisgr8



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, go try them, lots of korean food lol, night market date, perfect couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofuisgr8/pseuds/Tofuisgr8
Summary: UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....basicallySeven/reader night market date!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkashiKei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashiKei/gifts).



> HEY HEY
> 
> Ok this is a fic gifted to me frand Kei~ Love you Kei hope you love it~
> 
> Hope you 707 fans like it too!

As you look at yourself in the mirror you hear a knock on your door.

 

“Heeeeeeeeey! You ready yettttt? I’m  hungryyyyyy!”

 

“Just a sec!”

 

After you make sure that you’ve brought everything, you look at yourself through the mirror one more time just to make sure.

 

Today was just a normal typical night, going out. Since Seven had insisted on going to a summer night market that had just opened a few days ago, you weren’t specifically sure on what to wear. You had a normal white tank top  and a black skirt on. You look at yourself one more time before you grab a light sweater and head out the door.

 

Beside your door you find seven leaning against the wall chatting on his phone. He doesn’t notice you right away, until you snatch the phone out of his hands and runs across to the living room having the couch between you and him. He runs after you trying to catch you, but you sustain your stance having the couch still separating you both.

 

While making sure the distance is still maintained, you peek into Seven’s phone. He was in the middle of chatting with Jaehee and Zen on the RFA messenger. Since you had snatched his phone while he was typing, there were three sent messages towards the chat that were absolutely unreadable. Giggling you see Jaehee’s and Zen’s reaction to the sudden outburst.

 

As you become too occupied with reading the chat, you suddenly see blackness.

 

“Ah-ah-ahhh~!!! Now that’s rude young lady~”

 

The phone is instantly snatched from you hands and you turned around to meet Seven’s golden eyes staring back at you with a smirk. As you were about to say something, you both hear a low grumble. Blushing a slight pink, Seven puts his hand to the back of head and lightly chuckles with embarrassment.

 

“Let’s get going before there’s too many people.”

 

With a slight smile,you grab Seven’s wrist and pulls him along with you.

 

“Saeran! We’re heading out!”

“You don’t need to announce it…”

 

Saeran sluggishly appears out into the hall rubbing his eyes. As he looks up having his eyes focus on both of you, he sighs and waves his hand towards you shoo-ing both of you away.

 

“Yeah-Yeah I’ll be fine get me a snack or something. Have fun.”

 

“Is there anythi-”

 

“We’ll get you souvenirs!!!”

 

Before you can finish your sentence, Seven interrupts you with a shout and pulls you along out the door.

 

***

 

Tonight was a bit chilly but at the same time warm. It was the right temperature to be out and about. Seven became excited complaining about his hunger throughout the whole walk. Once the smell of grilled meat and delicious foods started to overwhelm them, Seven´s mouth was beginning water.

 

“Hey-Hey which should we try first???”

Seven scrambles looking at each stall they passed, checking out for any certain food he wanted to try. He motion for you at every stall he glancing towards you, and ushering you to come over.

 

“OH! Yes! There’s bulgogi!”

 

He motions for you to come over.

 

“Two please!”

 

Once you catch up behind Seven, he quickly turns around almost making you both bump into each other.

 

“Whoops! Sorry sorry here!”

 

Handing you a tray he starts to eat and makes a blessed face over the taste.

 

“So….GOOD!!!!”

 

***

 

As you two stroll through the night market, Seven is already holding tons of trays, consisting of Kimchi, Ddeokggochi, Hae san mool, and various other treats he scrambled around for. After somehow finishing up, Seven goes to throw away the trays until something catches his eyes.

 

“OH!”

 

Before you could follow his gaze at whatever he saw, Seven grabs your wrist pulling you along. You both stop in front of a stall with fish tanks all around the back.

 

“Yes! They have San nak ji!

 

Before you knew it, Seven was already holding yet another tray of food, but this time it was _different_. You tip-toe over to get a closer look at what the tray holds. There you see small wriggling pieces of octopus seasoned with sesame and sesame oil.

 

“This. Is. The. Best.”

 

Holding up a pair of chopsticks, Seven snatches one and dips it in hot sauce before popping it into his mouth.

 

“Mmmmnnnnn!!!!”

 

He groans in delight as he chews the seafood. You once again glance onto the tray where the shredded octopus lay _squirming_. You shudder just by staring. Noticing you're focused stare, Seven smirks and picks one of the shreds holding it up towards you.

 

“Ahh~”

 

You blush a crimson red with the piece of octopus still curling on the end of the chopsticks right in front of your face.

 

“Come on~ It’s delicious. I promise!”

 

Still holding up the chopsticks, he ushers it closer while giving you an excited face. Giving up, you lightly sigh and brace yourself.

 

“Omhp!”

 

Once it was in your mouth, you quickly chew so you won’t feel the squirming inside. After what seemed like a heavy battle, you swallow.

 

It wasn’t bad, it was actually pretty good.

 

“So? How was it? It wasn’t **that** bad.”

 

Satisfied with how you reacted, Seven starts to walk off while still popping shreds of octopus into his mouth. As you follow behind him, something catches your eye.

 

Unconsciously you walk off towards a stand selling your favorite food, grass noodles with karubi beef. You instantly order a tray and start to dig in. However when you turn around, you don’t see Seven anywhere. You wander around a bit trying to see if you can catch a glimpse of Seven’s noticeable red hair. After a while of going through several crowds. You try to call Seven. After a few rings he instantly picks up.

 

“Hello?! Hello?! Where are you?! You suddenly disappeared and I couldn’t find you **anywhere**!”

 

“Ah...I just got some grass noodles… did you want some?”

 

Through the phone, Seven gives a sigh of relief and instantly asks for your location.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU.”

 

Startled you tell him your location.

 

“Uh- I found a bench out of the stalls so it can be less crowded. It’s near the kimchi stand.”

 

Once you finished your sentence. Seven instantly hangs up, leaving you in silence with the beeping of the end of the call. With the crowd slowly going in and out with kids and couples strolling around, you look up to the sky seeing the moon and stars. As you zone out staring up at the sky, you suddenly hear a voice.

 

“What are you doing? Making a wish?”

 

There in front of you was Zen, Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung, and Saeran. The whole gang was in front of you out of breath. Saeran, the only one that didn’t seem exhausted like the others, spoke up again.

 

“Seems like Seven called all of us saying something about you being _kidnapped_ ”

 

“HUH?!”

 

Before you could question Saeran, you suddenly feel Seven’s strong arms wrap around you.

 

“Where were you...I was so scared…”

 

“Seven…”

 

“I was scared...THAT WE WOULDN’T BE ABLE TO WATCH THE FIREWORKS TOGETHER.”

 

At that, you realize Seven’s pain and you turn around and hug him back.

 

“I wouldn’t miss it! Not without you!”

 

As you two hug with teary eyes over 15 minutes of separation. Jumin clears his throat getting both of your attentions. Zen speaks up, still out of breath, with annoyance at the end of his voice.

 

“Seven...you screamed at us that she was _kidnapped_ . **KID-NAPPED** ”

 

Zen presses on the word a second time with more emphasis, indicating his worrying and annoyance.

 

“Being lost is the same as being kidnapped.” Seven retorts sticking his tongue out while still hugging you.

 

Yoosung, Jaehee, and Saeran only give a sigh of relief and acceptance of Seven’s character. All three give up and start to walk away, so to not get involved with Seven’s and Zen’s ramble. However, before anyone could leave or start a fight, suddenly fireworks shoot up in the sky creating different colors of flowers and sparks. As the colors flash, you all are mesmerized. You stare in awe at the beautiful colors with Seven jumping in happiness that he gets to watch them with you.

 

Once the fireworks were done, you all look at each other and smile.

 

“I guess it’s fine now that yo-”

 

“OH YAH. Let’s go get some more food before they close.”

 

As Zen starts to forgive Seven for lying to all of them, he is suddenly interrupted by Seven pulling you away towards the crowd. With a bright smile on your faces, you both run off leaving the group behind. Although both of you left the group speechless, Seven abruptly turns around and waves at them.

 

“We’ll get you guys some too!”

 

Before they knew it, you both disappear into the crowd.

 

“Ughh~ Why does Seven gotta be so rash.” Zen whines as he plops himself onto the bench and sighs.

 

“Well it is Seven.” Jaehee replies while pushing up her glasses and taking out her phone.

 

“How do you and her even handle him at home?” Yoosung chuckles looking to his side where Saeran stood, eyes glued to his phone. Saeran looks up with a small smile.

  
“Well...let's just say...they’re perfect for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end!
> 
> Comments and kudos are blessed!
> 
> If anyone wants request with the other guys of mystic messenger hmu!
> 
> http://ultrakekichi.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> Also I know I'm behind schedule with Forest Festival, I'll try to update asap~  
> Thanks for waiting for my updates!


End file.
